


I'll Be Your Hero

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Lokitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calling Loki Cat comfort needed</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Your Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I have no luck guys, no luck at all. I haven't written Loki Cat in a while now so here he is, doing what he does best comfort me cause I really need it. I'm crying while typing this, I wish Loki was real sometimes. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy! The song he is singing to me is called I'll Be Your Hero by Julian Lennon it's from this cartoon I really like. This is a song sung by a son to his mother but I feel it transends. Here is the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Op4eT02zvQo I changed the lyrics to it. So there's the link for you in it's origianl form.

I don't think I have cried this much before, I just felt like the wind was knocked out of me. I was called fat again and under achiever oh and a five year old who is prone to temper tantrums.

There's no winning for me is there? I called out Loki's name in despair as tears ran down my cheeks. I got up for a moment and got to the bathroom.

When I got back I felt something rub against my leg, I looked down and there was a black cat with green eyes.

I was about to bend down and pick it up when it jumped into my arms. "Cat Eyes" I said as more tears ran down my cheeks.

 "Enchantress" he purred comfortingly. "Loki, I feel so lost" I whispered though it hurt to speak my jaw hurt. "You are not lost Enchantress, you have me" He said softly as I put him down on my bed. He then looked at me and began singing tenderly.

_I'll give you love, keep you close to me_

_No one in the world, will ever hurt you_

_I swear that nothing, will tear us apart_

_When trouble comes, I won't desert you._

_I'll be your hero, I'll be your Loki Hood_

_I'll be your Loki Lot the way I said I would_

_I'll be your hero, I'll be your Loki Ivanhoe_

_Love is my song, so have no fear for I'll be_

_Yes, I'll be your hero, I'll be your hero._

_I'll give you hope, keep you safe and free_

_When you need a song, I'll be there to play it_

_Let someone wrong you, and I'll take the blow_

_When a dragon comes, I'll go and slay it_

_I'll be your hero, I'll be your Loki Hood_

_I'll be your Loki Lot, the way I said I would_

_I'll be your hero, I'll be your Loki Ivanhoe_

_Love is my song, so have no fear_

_Oh I'll be, yes I'll be your hero_

He finished singing and then changed into his human cat form, "Come here Enchantress" he said as I wiped another tear. I crawled on my bed and he wrapped me in his arms.

"Loki, I love you I'm so grateful for you" I said blinking more tears. "I love you too my Enchantress, do not weep my darling" he said caringly.

I cuddled close to him and laid my head on his chest. He let his tail go up and down my leg in a soothing motion. "Sleep dear Enchantress, it will make you feel better my love" he whispered.

 I kissed his heart and slowly closed my eyes listening to his heart beat. "I'll be your hero my Enchantress, always" I heard him say softly as he let sleep take over. I was glad he stayed with me, I was so grateful for my Loki Cat hero.

THE END  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
